1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a gearshift device for a motor vehicle manual transmission.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A gearshift device for a motor vehicle manual transmission is known from Patent Specification DE 41 10 555 C2.
In the known gearshift device the reverse gear is arranged laterally outside the H-shift layout and accordingly no blocking means to reliably prevent direct shifting from a forward gear into the reverse gear is provided. All that is provided is a ramp, which increases resistance on engaging reverse gear.